


Your Dragon Age Story

by LadyHawke361



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Girl in Thedas, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: A Modern Girl in Thedas Story.  You were born into a dysfunctional family that abused you. As you begin to realize just how ‘sick’ you are and that you are dieing, strange dreams begin to plague your mind. Are they merely dreams or are they somehow real? You just don’t know. When you are awake you continue to play your favorite games. The Dragon Age series. You have beaten Origins and just finished up 2 and have created a Dalish Rogue to play though Inquisition with while using your 2 previous saved games for the back story, when something very strange happens…For now Teen and Up Rating.  May change to Mature depending on how graphic the story gets.





	1. Prologue & Waking in a New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoidescop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoidescop/gifts).



> Author’s Note: If you have read some of my other works you might recognize Lindariel from one of my very first works. This Lindariel and that Lindariel are two very different characters. Also ‘You’ are not the Herald/Inquisitor, though ‘You” will play a vital role in what happens throughout the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters presented in the Dragon Age Games. I write for fun and do not get any money for the time I spend writing. I only own my original character ‘Lindariel’.

Prologue 

You woke from a nightmare covered in a cold sweat. The dream is fading from your mind. But you vaguely remember someone who looked and sounded a lot like Solas talking to you. Asking you questions and stating things like, “Who are you? Where have you been? Can you hear me? Let me help you da’len, please.” You feel rather freaked out. He had asked yet again ‘What can I call you?’ You remember saying ‘Lindariel.’ Your favorite name in Tolkien’s Elvish.  You reason with yourself, _It really could not have been Solas. There is no way he could be in my dreams asking me reasonable questions.  I mean the Fade is not real. HE is not real! Right? I know I’ve read tons of FanFictions where a girl like me ends up in Thedas as the Herald turned Inquisitor, but that could not really happen… Could it?  No I just have an overactive imagination! That is all this is! It has to be, even though this is like the 3rd or 4th time I’ve had this dream, and Solas seems to be getting more and more desperate to find out who I am.  This was actually the first time I had answered him before I woke up!_

You stare at your TV, thinking about the dreams that have been plaguing your mind. You wonder, _If the dreams were real, what did I look like to Solas? Did I have a definite shape or was I indistinct and that is why he always asked me ‘Who are you?” I know he does not fear spirits, but what if he encounters one that refuses to speak with him? I almost wish I could go back to sleep and speak with the Solas in my dreams again. But it is late enough that Father will be angry if he catches me sleeping any later._

So with that you decided it was time to start your new game of Dragon Age Inquisition. You create a male Dalish duel wielding rogue, with every intention of romancing Dorian.. You name him Glandur and proceed to play through the beginning of the game. As Glandur, you have just exited the Chantry for first time and are staring up at the Breach. You yet again listen to Cassandra’s speech about the Breach and how your mark might be the key, when the Breach flares causing your character to fall to his knees, like in every play through you have ever had. This time however something new has happened, the garish green light of the Breach somehow pours out of your television and fills your bedroom.

You can hear your Father yelling at you to save your game and turn your system off, it is time for dinner and he refuses to let you eat up in your room playing your damn video games.  You want  to do as he says but your body feels heavy, your finger refuse to do as you wish and the light of the Breach is growing brighter and brighter. Pain fills your chest and seems to spread throughout your body. Your mouth drops open and you want to scream, but nothing comes out.  As soon as the light came, it leaves and you are left floating in utter darkness.

Unbeknownst to you, you have dropped your controller, the thud causes your Father to come up stairs to check on you. He sees your game still running your character just standing there. His eyes go back to you, laying limp in your recliner. Your skin pale and placid. Your eyes open and staring at the the wall, sightless. Your chest still. Kneeling next to your recliner he takes your wrist in his much larger hand, checking for a pulse. To his eyes your illness has finally claimed your life, anger fills his visage. His thoughts at this moment are not charitable. _Stupid little bitch had to go and die on me now! When we were so close to getting them to pay off her hospital bills too!_ His hand angrily convulses around your wrist as he gets up to make a phone call…

 

Chapter 1 

Waking in a New World 

The darkness slowly fades, revealing what you can only call ‘the Fade’ as you have seen it in multiple Dragon Age game playthroughs. You walk along the path that first appears to you. Slowly the land expands and trees begin to rise from the desolate landscape. From time to time you hear the howl of wolves or the calls of birds. Everything seems peaceful, and you wonder… _Did I finally die from the cancer my Father refused to let the doctor’s treat? If so where am I really? Can I ever go home again? Do I want to go home again?_  

As these questions filter through your mind you come upon another being in the middle of the forest you now walk through. The spirit appears to be female and looks vaguely elven. She turns to face you and says, “Welcome da’len. It is wonderful to see you again. How are you feeling?’

Confusion fills your mind. You ask, “You know me? How?”

The spirit smiles at you. “Do not fear da’len. We knew each other once upon a time.” She motions you closer as she continues to speak. “I am Wisdom.”

You feel a sense of shock permeate your being. _This is Wisdom? Solas’ friend, Wisdom?_ You stand there in shock, your jaw slack. “Do you know an Elvhen Dreamer named Solas?” you somehow manage to ask.

Her smile only grows, “Yes indeed. Solas and I are old friends.” She studies you quietly for a moment. “In fact he has come to me recently about a spirit he has met in this area of the Fade on three separate occasions. The very last time he met this spirit, she, told him to call her Lindariel.”

Panic seems to grip your heart as you realize that those dreams were indeed real and that you had met Solas in the Fade while you were still alive, on Earth!

Wisdom contemplates you sudden panic and lays her hand on your shoulder. “Be calm my friend. You are safe. Your body is in a safe place as well, though it was injured when Solas found it near the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Even now he watches over your body, hoping you will wake soon, though I don’t think he realizes the spirit he has encounter is the young woman laying comatose in the Healer’s tents.”

You take several deep breaths and nod your understanding. Looking around you say, “I would gladly wake so that he need worry no longer… however, I’m not sure how to wake up.” Your eyes meet Wisdom’s eyes.

She smiles and says, “That is alright. It is very simple.” She gently pushes on your chest and says, “Wake up my dear.” as she give a final push. You feel yourself falling a great distance into darkness...

Your eyes slowly open as you ears register activity all around you. You can feel a course blanket under your hands and the air is rather cool though not as cold as if you were laying outside in the middle of winter. You realize on looking around that you are laying on a field cot inside a large tent. There are women dressed in long white robes moving around between the cots taking care of the wounded and sick. The smell of blood is heavy in the air around you. You slowly try to sit up, only to fall back onto the cot. Your abdomen hurts! It feels like someone sliced you open then stitched you back up for shits and giggles.

You hear a deep rich voice that has haunted your dreams before. The voice of Solas. “Ah da’len, you are awake.” A hand touches your shoulder. “Please don’t try to sit up. You injures are not fully healed.” You turn your head to face the man that is gently holding you down, and you can not stop the blush that dusts your cheeks. It is Solas, in the flesh and his voice is as dreamy as it is in the video game.

His face is full of concern, but upon seeing your blush he gently smiles. “Please rest da’len. I am going to heal you some more now that you have awoke. I was worried about putting too much healing magic into you until you had come back to us.”

You can only nod. Never in a million years did you expect to wind up in this situation! Solas a.k.a. Fen’Harel! Sitting by your bed! Healing injures you don’t remember getting in the first place!

It is at that moment that a Dalish Elf walks into the Healer’s Tent and calls out, “Solas! How is your patient?”

You turn your head to look at the other person and nearly faint, you recognize Glandur, the Dalish Rogue you created to romance Dorian with for your most recent playthrough of Dragon Age Inquisition. His hair, eyes, skin, vallaslin, everything's the same! Right down to the scar just under his right eye! His blue/green eyes meet yours…

“Ah! Good, she is awake!” He says as he comes to your bedside. “Lindariel, I was worried that perhaps we had found you, only to have you die on us. Why did you leave Clan Lavellan? The Keeper was not exiling you, she wanted you to spy on Divine Justinia’s Conclave.”

You are in a state of shock. Your eyes are open wide, your jaw slack as you sputter and your mind grasps at straws. _How can he know my name? Or at the very least the name I use for all my elven female characters in all my different games… This can’t be happening. I mean I have no memories of Clan Lavellan or Glandur for that matter._   You intelligently say, “Huh? Er… Do I know you?” Confusion evident in your face.

Glandur pauses, his eyes locking with yours, his blue/green eyes are filled with worry he looks for any sign of recognition on your part. “I… my name is Glandur. When you disappeared from our camp several weeks ago, Keeper Deshanna sent me to the Conclave instead of you, with the added mission of locating you. Lindariel, please, don’t you remember me? We grew up together. You were named first at the age of 13. You gift with magic is one of the strongest that Keeper Deshanna has ever seen before…” his voice trails away as he looks to Solas.

You shake your head, as if to knock cobwebs loose. “I’m sorry.” you whisper. “I don’t remember you, or the clan. I really only remember my name. Lindariel.” You hate feeling like you are lying, however you truly don’t remember any of the things Glandur has mentioned thus far.

“Solas, how do we help her? How can she not remember her life with the Clan?” You watch helplessly as Glandur begins to pace in front of your cot.

You hear Solas sigh, then stand. “Be at ease Glandur, panicking won’t help her remember. She was badly injured when we found her. Her spirit could have fled a great distance before she finally found her way back to her body. That is a different sort of trauma. Give her time. I am sure her memories will return.”

You glance between Solas and Glandur, _What can I safely tell them? ‘Hi, yeah, I’m from another world that considers this reality a fictional story.’  Yeah, THAT’S not happening. I’d rather have amnesia for the rest of my life here in Thedas. I’m fairly certain I can’t go back to Earth. I think I’m technically dead there.  Bet Father is loving that! Ha! But how do I do this. I mean I’m a mage here? I have no clue how to cast spells! Or use a staff for that matter.  This is really going to suck!_

Solas frowns as he studies you. “Are you alright Lindariel? You have paled quite a bit.”

You focus on Solas, seeing his concern. “Well,” you pause trying to think how to word all this. “I just learned I am a mage.” You glance at Glandur and continue. “First to a Clan I do not remember being apart of in the first place. I have no idea how to cast spells or use a staff. I feel like I’ve woken up in a new world where all the rules have suddenly been changed.” _There,_ you think. _Let’s see what they make of that!_

You watch as Solas and Glandur exchange worried glances. For them this is very troubling news indeed. Glandur looks upset that the plans he may have laid out seem to be a bust and Solas may well be concerned that a powerful mage has no recollection of how to cast even the most basic of spells. You really want to laugh, but think better of it. After all, there is no reason to prove to them that you’re also crazy. You distinctly understand that there are certain Humans in Thedas that might consider making you Tranquil the best way to deal with an unknown mage who can’t remember even the most rudimentary things about her own gifts.

Once again you try to sit up, feeling vulnerable as those thoughts go through your head. _I don’t want to end up Tranquil. I need to learn or re-learn how to use magic as quickly as possible._ A groan of pain is once again pulled from your lips as the wound to your abdomen pulls. Both Solas and Glandur reach toward you gently pushing back into the cot.

“You need to stay down, Lindariel. I don’t want to see you hurt yourself. Whatever has happened, we will work through it together. I may not be a mage but I’ve been your friend a long time. Please try not to worry. I’m sure Solas will gladly help you relearn your magic. Who knows, that might trigger you getting back your memories.”  Glandur smiles at you. “Rest falon. We will take things one day at a time.”

Solas nods his agreement. “Fear not I will gladly teach you to use your magic again, as well as how to use a staff.” His blue/gray eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. “We will have you casting again in no time. But for now you do need to rest!”

You sigh and lay back, no longer trying to get up. Not much you can do against two men and the pain you get when you do try to move. _Just how badly was I wounded anyway. Where did they find me? And most important, how much have I missed?_ While you consider your predicament, you close your eyes hoping that you can fall asleep once again. _Perhaps Wisdom would be willing to fill me in…_

As you are about to let yourself drift off you hear Glandur speak to Solas, “It will be a few weeks before the Mages arrive in Haven. I was wondering if you would stay with Lindariel, continuing her healing and begin teaching her to control her magic again once she can be up and about. I plan on taking Dorian, Blackwall, and Sera with me to the Fallow Mire to try to find our missing scouts.” He pauses, “Solas I really want someone I trust looking after her. Lindariel more than just a mage and First of Clan Lavellan. She has the ‘Sight’. She has saved our Clan many hardships and frankly I’m hoping she can help guide us through the closing of the Breach and in finding whoever is responsible for the destruction at the Conclave.”

You shiver as you realize just how much has happened. _The attack on Haven is coming! It will be here within a few weeks! They need to get an evacuation plan in place, soon! If they don’t a LOT of people will die! I… I can’t let that happen. Yet if I change things too much.. Ha… how many FanFics have I read where the MGiT managed to get an evacuation plan in place that saved lives but didn’t change the primary outcome?  Too many! And thanks to Glandur I know that Clan Lavellan already views me as a seer. So I should be able to easily help the Inquisition! Oh this should be fun! I wonder if I can change Solas’ mind about how he takes down the Vale. I don’t want to see thousands more lose their lives just cause he’s in a freaking hurry to try to restore the elves to their former glory._

You keep your eyes closed as you hear Solas reply, “Of course, Herald. I will be happy to remain here and help Lindariel to a fully recovery. She may even be able to help us close the Breach. Powering another is one of the basic skills all Mages are taught early on.”

You squee internally as you realize you will actually be able to help in a very real way. You wonder, _How can I sleep at a time like this! I need to be learning and suggesting escape plans. Maybe even talking to Chancellor Roderick so that the others learn about the hidden escape route!_

Your eyes fly open as you consider the fact that you are from a Dalish Clan. That means… _I wonder whose Vallaslin I’m wearing? I wonder if I will actually have visions too. I’m kinda scared to suddenly start seeing all kinds of possible futures. This also means Glandur has already visited the alternate year where Corypheus has won and was destroying Thedas! OMG!_

You look at Glandur, sadness filling your eyes. “I’m so sorry,” you whisper. “The things you have seen… must have been devastating!”

Glandur turns to you, his eyes wide. “H-how do-did you know?” he stutters in shock.

You smile serenely, ready to sell this seer business. “You walked in a future that faded to nothing the moment you returned to this time and place.” You state calmly, quietly.

Glandur looks at Solas as if to say, ‘See! What did I just tell you!’ While Solas studies you carefully, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

You squirm under his intense scrutiny. What can you say. _I’m going to have to be ultra careful not to let on that I know he is Fen'Harel! I think he might just try to kill me if I let that slip! Yikes!_ You turn your attention to Glandur hoping that by ignoring Solas’ unflinching stare, he will stop. “If you need to talk about the things you have seen, I will be willing to listen Glandur.” You say bringing back your serene smile.

“I.. Thank you, Lindariel.” He pauses glancing at Solas briefly before looking at you once again. “I really must be heading out soon. I need to get to the Fallow Mire and back before the Mages arrive to help close the Breach.” He bows quickly before turning to leave the Healer’s Tent.

You slowly turn your attention back to the man who is still studying you with a focus that unnerves you. “Yes, um… Solas, is there something I can help you with? I mean I don’t mind you studying me, but I’m beginning to feel like a bug under glass.”

“My apologies. I did... not mean to make you uncomfortable. I am curious however, what exactly did you see of what Glandur experienced in that alternate future?” He asked as he once again took a seat on the stool next to your cot.

You squirm down into the cot a bit more as you consider what to reveal to Solas.  Though technically this is now a past event for the Inquisition. Closing your eyes once again you begin to speak. “I saw Glandur confront a man wearing a hood that had details on it that reminded me of Elvhen ears. Glandur was trying to reason with him when a tortured and blighted woman went near to him pulling up a young man that looked more like a vegetable than a person. I don’t think he had much brain function. This woman slit his throat yelling about wanting her world back. Then all hell broke loose and there was a long battle and the man with fake elf ears died. Shortly after that a Tevinter Mage and Glandur returned to the same place only our time. Thus gaining the chance to prevent that horrid future.”

Opening your eyes you look at Solas. “I did not hear any names, in fact I did not get words. It was more the feelings of the people in the vision. If that makes sense to you.”

Solas nods, his face thoughtful. “That matches with what Glandur and Dorian revealed to us on the way back to Haven.” He paused as he looked you in the eye. “It was while we were returning to Haven that we found you. Glandur was beside himself with worry. You had been badly gored by what we are not sure.”

You fist your hand in the course blanket as you consider what might have happened. “So…” you mutter, “That is why I hurt so badly if I try to sit up?”

Solas chuckles at your disheartened tone. “It will not be forever, da’len. Though you do need a few days to fully recover enough for us to start your training in magic once again. For now sleep da’len.” he mutters as he waves his hand casting a gentle sleep spell on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I had not planned on posting this right away, or at all really. However I mentioned to my friend Aoidescop that I had started writing a new FanFiction and offered to let her read it if she wanted. She did and she was enjoying it so much that I decided I would post this story. I hope everyone else likes it as much as she does. And I'm not making any promises as to when it will be updated. I have a few other stories I'm also working on at the moment as well.


	2. Exploring Haven - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake a second time, feeling much better. Solas escorts you around Haven, introducing you to the other companions. Along the way you glimpse yourself in a mirror for the first time…

You lazily stretch, waking from the best sleep you have had in a very long time.  You notice just how quiet it is, you are used to your Father, Mother or one of your three siblings waking you up and there is usually the sounds of arguing that always reach you even when you want nothing but quiet. You feel a smile curl your lips. The last thing you remember was talking to Glandur and Solas, it was such a realistic dream. You almost wish you could call it back. You really don’t like the idea of waking to more of your parent’s verbal abuse and your siblings bullying...

It slowly dawns on you that you don’t feel sick. There is no nausea, no tightness in your back, arms or legs. You actually feel good, like you could participate in your schools endurance run that they hold once every three months or so. You finally open your eyes… And...

You see the tent from your dream, the ladies in long white robes are still caring for a multitude of injured or sick soldiers and other workers. Panic grabs ahold of you and you look around frantically. Sure enough there he is sitting by your cot. Solas aka Fen’Harel, he is sitting there reading a book? _I can’t believe I’m still here… But I guess it makes sense that he would find something to do while he kept watch… though I don’t think I expected him to stay. Doesn’t he have better things to do?_ You idly wonder.

He must sense you staring at him as he looks up from the printed page, meeting your eyes with his. “Ah. You are awake. How do you feel da’len?” he asks in calm seriousness.

You glance up at the roof of the tent as you stretch again, noting that there is no pain in your abdomen from whatever wound you had taken. Smiling your eyes meet his again. “I feel great, better than I have in some time in fact.” The last bit seems to come out as more of a whisper. _What do I look like to him? I know from last night that I am a Dalish Mage from Clan Lavellan… but other than that I have no idea what I look like, well I know my hair is a pretty shade of dark brown and long! But what about my eye color and whose vallaslin am I wearing? UGH!_

Solas starts to frown a bit. “What is wrong, da’len. You seem upset about something.”

Laughter bubbles up from deep inside as you shake your head, you manage to get out; “No. I’m not upset. It just dawned on me that along with not remembering my Clan or really anything about magic… I can’t remember what I look like.” You pause, realizing how that must sound. You drop your eyes to the blanket that covers you. “I know.. That sounds weird right?”

Solas considers your words before speaking, “Not that strange all things considered. What ever happened to take your memories could have far reaching effects. Perhaps there will be a mirror in one of the cabins and seeing what you look like could trigger some of your memories or maybe a vision that could lead to the rest of your memories. Are you feeling up to taking a walk da’len?”

You attempt sitting up, and there is no pain, no pulling. You smile tentatively at Solas and nod. He smirks, standing and offering you his hand. You take it and let him assist you in standing up from the cot. Then he leads you out of the healers tent and you take in your first sight of the Breach and Haven itself.

The Breach is a large green swirling vortex that has huge hunks of rock and other debris floating within its sphere of influence. Granted it does not seem to be expanding at the moment but it is as terrifying as it is beautiful in its own way.  The graphics in DA:I really did not do the Breach justice. As for Haven, well it was larger and more spread out that the game had been able to actually show.  All the buildings you were used to from the game were there along with maybe a dozen more that the game had failed to show. The healing tents were not far from Leliana’s own tent. In fact you could see her standing just outside her tent looking at the Breach with a furrowed brow.

Solas glanced over where you were looking then muttered, “Come, Lindariel. It will do the spymaster good to know you are healed enough to be up and about.” He lead the way to her calling out, “Sister Leliana.” You watched as she turned her attention to the two of you.

Leliana actually smiled when she saw you, “I am glad to know you are awake and out of bed. Glandur has asked that I report to him when you finally woke again. I’m glad I’ll be able to add that to my report that I’m about to send out to him.”

Confused you ask, “Just how long was I out for this time?”

Solas coughs and says, “Three days, da’len.”

You gasp and give him a sharp look, “Was I really that hurt? I mean other than my gut wound I didn’t feel all that bad the last time I woke up.”

Leliana and Solas share a look, but it is Solas who answers. “You had been given a pain block and trying to sit up was what prevented the pain block from working on your gut wound. I felt it best that you sleep and heal. I… kept you asleep until the majority of the damage had been healed and then I let you wake on your own.”

You think about this for a bit, that was not unlike modern healing in that sometimes patients were put into medically induced comas to heal from exceedingly bad injures.  You wonder, _I am now as physically scared as I am mentally scarred. Ha! They may think I’m really happy go lucky but in truth that is just a mask I wear to hide the truth…_ You lift your eyes to meet Solas’ eyes. “I understand.  That probably was the best idea, I did not like what little pain I was in when I moved. I don’t really want to try to imagine what it would have been like without the pain block.” You shudder at the thought. You have memories galor of other times you have had great physical pain from things your own family had inflicted on you.

Leliana’s eyes narrow as she studies you. “Are you alright? Glandur would be rather upset if you are in some way permanently injured.”

You take a deep breath and meet Leliana’s eyes. “I am fine, just got a flash of something… maybe a bit of a memory. There was not much there and it only lasted a moment.” You smile to  reassure both Leliana and Solas that you are indeed alright. _I’m going to have to be very careful around Leliana, heck and Solas. If he were an animal, other than a wolf, it would be a cat… He is as curious as a cat, especially with someone who excites his curiosity and I just know I will make him curious.  That is like the worst thing in the all the Worlds! Mustn’t let the Dread Wolf become curious about you! Hehehe._ You laugh internally at your own thoughts. You have definitely read WAY too many Fanfics!

Leliana does not seem totally convinced, but lets it go. “Are you going to be showing Lindariel around, Solas?”

He nods, replying. “Indeed. I will also see to it she gets something to eat. Have her lodgings been figures out?”

“I believe Jose has them set. Just check with her as you show Lindariel around Haven.” Leliana says as she turns back to her tent and an agent that has just come up to report.

When Solas motions for you to follow him, you do so without giving in to your own curiosity. After all you have some much to catch up on and an agent's report could be a real treasure trove of information!

“I think to make things easier we should start with the Chantry as that is where Ambassador Montilyet has her office.” Solas informed you.

You nod, more than willing to meet the Ambassador.  You still can’t believe Leliana actually smiled at you and appeared worried about your well being.  Hopefully meeting Jose would be as much fun to meet face to face as she was to meet in the game! _I just hope she is not stuck in that garish gold outfit the whole time I know her!_ You chuckle quietly at your thoughts.

Solas looks at you with a raised brow, “What, pray tell, is so funny?”

You try to tramp down on your laughter and put on a serious face, though your fairly sure it’s not working. You cough and say, “Oh just getting a few flashes of sight, mostly just images.” _Of Jose and that outfit of hers._ You add mentally.

Solas frowned, “Do you often get a series of images from your sight without much context? I have seen memories in the Fade of Seers receiving visions in the past but…” He trailed off as he studied you.

“Oh… I don’t really remember. I’m not sure how my… gift… works, remember I’m not even sure about my magic at this point.” You trail off, deep in thought. _Damn I have got to be careful, Solas is too knowledgeable for me to play games with… Well games can be fun, just need to think more carefully about my back story in Thedas. Still can’t believe Glandur gave me so much info… hmmm. I wonder if visions would cause a seer to freeze up maybe effect how they perceive the moment they are in? No clue, the games never really covered visions unless it was a group experience like the first time they attempt to close the Breach._

Solas merely hummed to acknowledge that he had at the lease heard her. They continued on into the Chantry. The basic design was like what was presented in the game only there were many more nocks for people to settle in for devotions and some decorations that had not even been shown in the game, such as a mirror not far from the door leading into Josephine’s office.

You pause and head to the mirror, totally ignoring Solas as he asked you, “Where are you going da’len?” You are transfixed by the image in the mirror. It is your face, yet not your face. You have the same complexion, a health light tan, your nose even has the same upturn at the tip, but the parts that are not you… Your eyes are larger than you remember but they are the same shade of deep cinnamon brown you remember and they are more slanted more elven. Your cheekbones are also higher while your face is less round. Your lips are also fuller and you have that cleft in the middle of your chin as well. You already knew your hair was the same shade as your eyes had been, back on earth. You had always considered your hair and eyes your best features.

Your eyes roam your face in the mirror as you take in your Vallaslin.  You are happy to note it is your favorite ‘Mythal’ Vallaslin, the one that covers more of your face… however your Vallaslin is far different from the ones you had seen in the game, for one thing is was not just one color.  The upper part was a spring green that faded to yellow the into brown for the trunk and roots of Mythal’s Tree.  You tear your eyes away from your Vallaslin and look at your ears, they are longer than you thought they would be, sharp and beautiful. How you had dreamed of being an elf and living first in Tolkien’s Middle Earth, but then once you got into Dragon Age your day dream had changed. To be an Elf in Thedas would be a dream come true. You realize… _My dream did come true! I look like I had imagined I would look, well all except for the Vallaslin, I had no particular desire for one. City Elf could have suited me too… Though given the backdrop of being Clan Lavellan’s First and a Seer on top of that… It could have been a lot worse. I still can’t believe that the character I made, Glandur, is actually alive in this reality and that he knows me and grew up with me? How does that even work? And how did I get here in the first place?_

You are pulled from your thoughts by a hand gently resting on your shoulder, your eyes refocus and see Solas standing behind you, your eyes meet in the mirror. He asks, “Is it so disconcerting to see your own face in a mirror da’len?”

You keep eye contact in the mirror for a bit, then look back into your own eyes. You really don’t know what to tell Solas in that moment and for a moment the world fades away and you begin to see…

* * *

  _An aravela with an older elven woman standing beside it and a younger you. You hear the girl ask, “Why must my Vallaslin of Mythal be different and have multiple colors Keeper Deshanna?”_

_The woman, Keeper Deshanna, smiles down at you, “You are special da’len. You have the sight, a gift from Mythal. You must be very precious to her. For none in the last several generations have had the sight as strongly as you have dear one.”_

_“But I don’t want to be made to look different from the others. I already feel isolated, Keeper. I thought getting my Vallaslin would make me feel more apart of the Clan..” Your younger self trails off as though knowing any argument she/you might give is useless. You see the tears in your younger self’s eyes._

* * *

The vision fades and you stumble a bit as you come back to yourself, you feel a strong arm around your shoulders steadying you, and as you look in the mirror once again you see the tears running down your face. You glance at Solas in the mirror to see deep concern on his face.

“Lindariel, are you alright? You seemed to go into a trance and then you started crying.” He murmurs to you, low enough you’re the only one who will hear his words.

You try to stop the tears and take a few deep breaths before replying, “I saw a bit of my past I think. I saw a much younger me talking with Keeper Deshanna about my Vallaslin. I guess I did not want it to be multi-colored, but because I had the sight so strongly she had overruled me saying that I must be beloved of Mythal to have such a strong gift. I just wanted it to be one color like everyone else so I would not become more different…” You fall silent deep in thought. _I actually had a vision… what the hell… Well maybe not a true vision as it was dealing with this body's past. Did the person who was Lindariel Lavellan actually move on after this body was attacked and did my spirit get sucked into the empty body? If that is the case how the heck am I even alive? I need to talk with Wisdom again._ You think as fear grips you. _IF that is what happened then they would label you an abomination._ You cannot suppress a shudder at that thought.

Solas’ arm tightens around your shoulders when he feels you shudder, “Everything will be alright da’len, you have nothing to fear. I will help you relearn your magic control. We just need to take things one day at a time.”

You laugh shakily before replying, “Yeah, one day, one hour, one minute at a time if that is what it takes to get through this.” You pause turning to face him a bit better. “Ma serannas, Solas.”

“Mar vhalla, da’len. Come let us meet with Ambassador Montilyet, so we know where you will be sleeping from now on. Then I will show you the other important areas of Haven.” Solas says as he leads you over to Jose’s office.

When he knocks on the door you hear a her voice calling for you to enter. Excitement tingles down all your nerves. You remember your play through where you romanced Jose. Your eyes are intent as Solas pushes open the door for you, taking in the office you see Jose in her usual outfit though here it does not look bad at all. Everything about Jose says competent diplomat and genteel ambassador. Upon seeing you and Solas she stands from behind her desk and quickly comes over to you.

“I am so glad to see you up and about! Glandur is going to be so happy knowing his big sister has recovered enough to be on her feet again!” Jose motions you further into her office and offers you the chair across from hers at her desk. “Now what can I do for you Lady Lindariel?”

Feeling a bit shell shocked you sit, though Jose’s smile is infectious and you soon find yourself smiling at her in return. Even if your mind is working a mile a minute. _Glandur is my.. Brother? Oh creators!_  Solas glances at you and worry flits over his face for a moment, he leans down and whispers in your ear, “Are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! I left you on a cliffy! Sorry. Not sorry. *hides with a grin* Hope you tune in next time to find out what happens next! Have a great day!
> 
> Elven Translations:  
> Ma serannas = My thanks  
> Mar vhalla = Your welcome  
> Da’len = little child/youth/student
> 
> *Edited on 3-16-2018 to correct minor spelling errors and wrong word choices. Added the Elven Translations I forgot and corrected the chapter title. Opps!


End file.
